worldvaultfandomcom-20200214-history
Ciseaux
Ciseaux is an undead, scissor gijinka monster. Appearance Her skin is a sickly white, with liliac hints. Her lilac hair is tied in a bun-ponytail, with spiky bangs falling into her bright, red eyes and thin clumps of hair on either side of her head. Her body shape's fairly thin but curvy. There are cleaves on certain parts of her body where that segment separates from the rest of the body: There's a cleave through her neck, disconnecting her head from her body. There's another cleave through her right leg, disconnecting from the center of her thigh. There is also a cleave carving out a dome from her left side with x-stitches trying to keep the ends as close together as possible. There are also stitches all over her body: one right on her left elbow, another on her right shoulder, another across her chest, another around her left thigh, and around each foot. Trying to hold each cleave together, pastel pink threads have been sewed in "x"'s around each. One can see Ciseaux's flesh because of the cleaves, which is also a mix of pastel pink and orange. The wounds have no blood oozing out; only when Cixseaux suffers a fresh cut will bright, cherry-red blood -- in stark contrast to her pastel colors -- gush forth. Ciseaux's eyes have a black pupil. The iris has an extra outer rim that is a slighter lighter tint of red, and there's a maroon "x" shape over the entire iris. Her sclera are a normal, white color. Ciseaux's lilac clothes are incredibly ripped and tattered, with the entire midsection being ripped off and exposing her chest at the right angles. Her tattered clothes seem to have once been a dress of some sort. The front part of the skirt has been ripped off, leaving the front of her legs exposed with the back part of the once-long skirt mostly intact. The top half resembles a heavily tattered crop top; it has strap sleeves and a low, round collar, from what can be seen of the remains. Most of her stomach is exposed because of the damage done to the dress, separating the top from the remains of the skirt. The dress is one-layered and plain, with starbursts of white flower decorations on the long part of the skirt. Ciseaux has a distinct "scissor" motif. A pair of scissors are stabbed through her bun to hold it in place, the end of her hair strands have blades on them. Another scissor is stabbed a little bit under the cleave on her right leg. The largest scissor, however, is the one stabbed right through her midsection. The twin handles of the scissor emerge from her back, parallel to the ground, slightly open as the blades go through Ciseuax's thin back. The blades also emerge from right below her chest, with about a foot of space between the entry wounds, parallel to the ground. Personality Ciseaux's first impression is that of a nice, softspoken woman who seems to be hesitantly sad about something or other. She usually murmurs a simple response before wandering off again. She never seems rushed, never seems to show drastic emotion. Her emotional range only consists of: slight sadness, slight annoyance, and quiet acceptance. Abilities '''Her main weapon '''is the giant scissor skewering her. She can use any of the other scissors she has in her, but her main weapon is the giant scissor. All of her scissors can't be broken or damaged. '''Her powers are '''that she can't die, she's an undead monster of some sorts. Her wounds seal after a certain amount of time has allotted and she doesn't feel pain from self-afflicted/old wounds. She is adept at fighting, able to move almost like a ninja. Misc. * She's a serial killer that can traverse between the modern and medieval sect. * Inspiration for her character comes from a multitude of sources. One is Valentine from Skullgirls, another is Genocider Syo/Jack from Danganronpa:Trigger Happy Havoc Category:GGaD